Lo que piensa un petrificado
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Cuando Neville fue petrificado por Hermione, para poder ir a buscar la Piedra Filosofal con Harry y Ron, se quedó reflexionando de qué hacían y por qué lo hacían. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Lo que piensa un petrificado **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Tu personaje preferido"**__ del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw". **__Siempre me ha atraído el personaje y la personalidad de __**Neville Longbottom, **__y por eso pensé en mostrar sus pensamientos mientras estuvo sometido por la "Inmovilización Total", el día de la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal._

* * *

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Apenas sintió llegar el hechizo de Inmovilización Total que le envió Hermione a su cuerpo, Neville quedó totalmente sorprendido, congelado, y al caer sintió el golpe en la frente. Mientras Hermione lo giraba, y veía como ella, Ron y Harry se alejaban, pensaba, entre furioso y asustado:

_¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Eso dolió! Ahora se van los tres a hacer que Gryffindor pierda más puntos, y yo, que traté de evitar que se metan en problemas, estoy congelado sin poder moverme. ¿Es que no pueden quedarse tranquilos y dejar de aventurarse por ahí? ¡No se vayan! ¡Nos quitarán más puntos!_

Por supuesto, Neville intentaba moverse, hablar o cualquier cosa que permitiera llamar la atención de alguien dentro de la sala común, pero era imposible, debido a que Hermione, la "pequeña sabelotodo", había efectuado adecuadamente el hechizo.

_¡Por las pociones de Morgana! ¡Hermione sabe lo que hace! ¡Me está costando hasta respirar! Ahora que lo pienso, creo que comentaron que tenían que cuidarse del señor Filch, ojalá no los haya encontrado; si no fueran tan impulsivos, no se meterían en problemas, y no nos harían perder puntos._

Aunque estuviera inmovilizado, Neville pensaba rápidamente, imaginando el montón de cosas que pudieran estar viviendo los chicos, suponiendo que pudieran escapar del señor Filch o de la _Señora Norris, _o incluso de alguno de los profesores que estuviera haciendo ronda de vigilancia.

_¿A dónde se habrán ido esos tres? Auch, me está comenzando a doler el cuerpo, es como si estuviera congelado, y sin poder hacer nada. ¿Qué se supone que estarán haciendo? ¡Por los magos de las ranas de chocolate! ¡Que al menos se asome la profesora McGonagall! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

Pero la Profesora McGonagall no llegaba, ni porque Merlín se confabulara, y Neville comenzaba a resentir la hora, siendo atacado por el sueño, imaginándose que _Peeves_ entraba a la sala común y, al verlo así, comenzaba a lanzarle cualquier cantidad de cosas, aunque nunca había pasado que ese molesto ser entrara a alguna casa, según lo que recordaba.

_¿Y si Peeves se mete a la Sala Común, y me ve aquí? ¡Por los remedios de Paracelso! ¡No va a dejarme en paz, y no me podré defender! Bueno, aunque no recuerdo que pueda entrar a alguna sala común. ¡Que se apuren, para que Hermione me pueda liberar de esto! ¡Ya me está dando sueño! Y ni siquiera sé que hora es._

En efecto, el sueño hacía mella en Neville, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, por lo que poco a poco su mirada comenzaba a perderse. Intentaba enfocar su mirada en alguno de los cuadros, cuyos habitantes dormían plácidamente, pero cada vez le costaba más, hasta que, vencido por el cansancio y el dolor que invadía sus músculos petrificados, volteó los ojos y se quedó dormido. Pero era un sueño agitado, pues se sobresaltaba con cada ruido.

_¡Por las varitas de Ollivander! ¡Me quedé dormido! ¡Argg! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! ¿Qué les habrá pasado a los chicos? ¿A dónde se habrán ido? Me quiero ir a mi cama y no llegan. ¿Quién andará por ahí? Hay mucho ruido para ser tan tarde. Y me está volviendo a dar sueño; ¡así no puedo dormir, por las botas de Merlín!_

De pronto Neville oyó el chirrido del retrato de la _Señora Gorda _abrirse, y vio sorprendido que sólo Hermione entraba en su campo visual. La sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues esperaba que llegaran los tres amigos. Hermione retiró el hechizo de Inmovilización Total de Neville, y con los nervios de punta, le contó lo que habían vivido en el pasaje hacia la Piedra Filosofal, pidiéndole ayuda para escribir una nota rápida al Profesor Dumbledore, quien en ese mismo momento iniciaba su retorno al castillo.

* * *

**Buenas noches desde Valencia, Venezuela! **Esta es mi primera participación "formal" en el foro_** "Provocare Ravenclaw",**_ y no pude evitar hacerlo con un personaje querido, que siempre ha sido considerado "poco Gryffindor", pero que a la final fue uno de los más valientes: **Neville Longbottom... **Agradezco a **Chessipedia **por su apoyo en el "betareading" de este fic. Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia, les invito a dejarlo en el cuadrito de aquí abajo, que es el único pago que recibimos los escritores aficionados, sus reviews! Salud y saludos!


End file.
